The present application has subject matter in common with copending and patented applications of the inventor that are directed to (1) a projection light, (2) a device with more than one function, (3) an adjustable focus device, (4) an adjustable angle device, (5) elastic contact points, (6) an LED heat solution, (7) installation of heat sensitive parts, and (8) extension means. The copending and patented applications include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/367,758, 13/367,687, 13/296,508, 13/296/469, 13/295,301, 13/021,107, 12/950,017, 12/951,501, 12/938,564, 12/886,832, 12/876,507, 12/771,003, 13/021,124, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,470, 12/914,584, 12/834,435, 12/292,153, 12/907,443, 12/232,505, 11/806,711, and Ser. No. 11/806,285. U.S. Ser. No. 13/295,301 is for a h device having built-in digital data means and powered by an unlimited power source of the light device. U.S. Ser. No. 13/296,508 is for a device having built-in digital data means and powered by an unlimited power source of an LED bulb. U.S. Ser. No. 13/296,469 is for a device having built-in digital data means and powered by an unlimited power source of a lamp holder. Finally, U.S. Ser. No. 12/951,501 is for a lamp holder having a built-in LED night light.
These applications are further related to the inventor's copending and patented U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/162,824 (light device with display means, track-means, and removable LED-unit(s)), Ser. No. 12/938,628 (LED light fixture has outlet(s) and removable LED unit(s)), Ser. No. 12/887,700 (light fixture with self-powered removable LED unit(s)), Ser. No. 12/149,963 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,230), Ser. No. 12/073,095 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,869), Ser. No. 12/073,889, 12/007,076 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,841), Ser. No. 12/003,691 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,839), and Ser. No. 12/894,865.
The above-listed patent applications are further related to the inventor's copending or patented U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11/527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, and 12/771,003.
The current invention is an LED bulb that may incorporate features described in the above-listed copending or patented cases of the inventor as well as related or equivalent features, functions, or replacement parts. Additional features of the invention include the following:
1. The LED bulb has the property that the LED bulb can twisted over an additional degree or twist angle after the LED Bulb's contact-point touches an electrode in the holder, enabling horizontal positioning over an angle of more than 360 degrees when positioning a light beam to desired area(s) to obtain a wider adjustment angle or wider range of adjustment directions, and with the additional feature of incorporating an adjustable focus means to cause the LED light beams or image to provide different light performances on any desired locations or area(s). The LED bulb may include a rotatable LED Ball with two arms so that an LED bulb of preferable geometric shape and construction may also have a vertical adjustment angle of up to more than 360 degrees so that the LED bulb's plurality of light beams can cover all x-y-z axis areas by at least one of light beam or a plurality of the light beams and illuminate both nearby and faraway or remote areas.2. The LED Bulb may have one or more than one light source arranged in the LED bulb to provide a desired light performance as described in the inventor's copending U.S. patent applications, which describe a night light with more than one LED light source or LED projection assembly. A difference with respect to the prior arrangements is that a night light has prong means for outlet installation and does not have extendable/retractable means.3. The current invention includes an LED Bulb with adjustable focus means to enable light beams from the same LED bulb to be emitted to any desired surface(s) with a desired light performance, including a desired brightness, size, light spots, color, or lit-areas. The same light beam output from the same LED bulb with focus adjustable means enables a user to create different light patterns, light paths, light brightness, light performance, and light direction.4. The LED bulb of the current invention has extendable means, such as an extension tube, telescope tube or equivalent extendable and receivable means that enable the electric parts and accessories of the LED bulb to keep away from the LED's heat, and away from any light blocking-means in the LED bulb, such as a curtain, shade, glass, recess lighting cylinder tube, or other blocking-means that would otherwise block a motion-sensor lens, remote control signal, or light beam emission direction, the extendable means further keeping the LED bulb's circuit board/control means/IC means/switch means/sensor means/electric parts or assembly means away from the LED-units to thereby prevent heat from affecting desired functions or performance, such as the performance of a motion sensor, PIR sensor head, Fresnel lens, or LED-unit light beam emitting direction.5. The LED bulb of the current invention may have an extractable/extendable/movable means to put heat sensitive or light sensitive parts away from the LEDs' heat, light shade, curtain, glass, decorative material, ceiling blocking means, or any other light blocking means that might interfere with operation of the LED bulb or LED bulb's related parts and accessories. The extendable or extractable means preferably being situated at the front of the LED bulb, although the position will depend on the different requirements and different considerations with respect to heat and light blocking-means, and the ability to offer more space to install the preferred electric parts and accessories, the extra length provided by the extractable/extendable/movable means having the effect of moving sensitive parts far away from the heat source or blocking means so that the LED bulb can overcome the effects of heat and blocking means for any application or installation.6. The current invention is different from all market-available LED bulbs which offer illumination that only covers an adjacent area starting from the LED Bulb to a certain distance (illumination surrounding the LED bulb) and do not offer illumination or images in areas in certain directions, angles, and distances that are faraway or remote from the LED bulb. The current invention offers any combination of nearby area illumination and faraway area illumination.7. The current invention provides an LED bulb that may have more than one light beam output to different areas, directions, and locations, including areas that may not be adjacent, linked, or situated together. By offering illumination of more than one area, the invention allows people to save energy by providing illumination exactly where needed. For example, stair lighting only requires up-or-down two-direction illumination. Rest areas do not need light at all, and the stair-lighting may further have a built in motion sensor having sensitivity up to 10-30 feet, which is enough to cover one flight of stairs (normally is 18 steps). One light beam from an LED bulb can reach nine steps going up and one light beam from the same LED bulb can reach nine steps going down. This is enough illumination because each UP or DOWN stair are been illuminated by each floor's one LED bulb, with two different of light beams covering nine steps up and nine steps down. This provides pretty a good power saving device while the motion sensor device ensures that only one of the two light beams needs to be output from the LED bulb at any one time.
Hence, the current invention can output at least one or a plurality of light beams from one LED bulb to nearby areas, remote areas, faraway areas, or any combination of these areas with adjustable angle, adjustable focus, elastic contact points, a rotate/spin/tilt frame or support or base to obtain a desired light beam emission direction, and extendable/retractable means to install all parts and accessories away from heat or blocking means, thereby providing a lighting device that lets all light beams be emitted to areas where they are needed for illumination, unlike conventional LED bulbs that can only illuminate nearby areas which start from the LED-bulb to a certain limited distance areas (conventional LED bulbs have insufficient brightness to emit light over long distances unless an optics lens or lens assembly is provided to project light beams to remote or faraway distances which the current market items cannot accomplish).
The current drawings are identical to those in the above-listed copending or patented applications, but with changes to the input end of the power source or power signal, so one can easily refer to the above applications for additional details of the LED bulb applications. It will be appreciated that any LED bulb concepts described in the copending or patented applications of the inventor, as well as same or equivalent-function concepts and, features may still fall within the scope of the current invention for LED bulb applications.